gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devinthe66
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Salvatore Maroni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 10:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic job on the cast page :D Great! And I haven't gotten around to adding them to every characters page, so if you wanted to add them, feel free! Again, thank you for your wonderful edits! Great work, Devin! Much appreciated Thanks a lot for shifting all those "Lovecraft" and "Cobblepot" episode references across the to correct versions of the titles. It was a big help. Alex Jiskran 12:40, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Do a test on Ben McKenzie's article, then I'll see whether we include them from now on or not. Generally, we don't add Biography sections on Cast and Crew pages, because everything you need to know about them is included in the infobox, but if you do a nice job with McKenzie's I wouldn't see why we wouldn't add it to the manual style from here on out :) I agree. You mind hopping on Gotham chat for a quick minute? I need to talk with you. Adminship Hey Devin! TimeShade just stepped down as b-crat, so he could have more time to focus on his other wikis, but before that, a month or so back we were talking about making you an administrator in the fall, just in time for season 2. But since this wiki is now one admin short, would you be interested now? You have been promoted! I'll make an official announcement in the forums! Also, clear your cache, your name is black now. Links to images Hey Devin! I noticed on the cast pages, you have the unnamed characters linked to pictures. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to get rid of a ton of unnecessary images, and for unnamed characters, I think they're only relevant enough to list, and that's it. Would you be fine with me getting rid of the pictures you added, for the unnamed characters? Thanks man! I was going to do it, but I'm glad that you saved me the effort. I hope this was fine with you though (hence why I asked). Really appreciate that. In other news, how's it been going for you? We haven't chatted in a while. Also, I just wanted to re-iterate how much I appreciate all the work you've done, you follow all the rules, do flawless work, and I really appreciate it man. Opinions on the new wiki background? Great! Glad you lie it, also, I'm doing pretty great as well! Take your time man, I'm currently cleaning up the wiki before I go on a little hiatus myself. Hey Devin, I went only an image delete spree, and looking at your profile, several of the photos I deleted you decided to use on your profile. I tried to replace them with the same images I uploaded under different file names, and changed the file names of the pictures I had renamed. I hope everything is the same! I tried to remember which ones had been in use on your profile. One month hiatus from Wikia Hey Devin! Just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a one month break from Wikia. As such, I'm leaving you in charge of the wiki while I'm gone, if that's okay. I have noticed that the Jim Gordon article is gone, do you think you can restore, thank you.Galaxie-delta (talk) 14:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Infobox update Hey Devin, I made a potential new infobox for the wiki, and wanted to see what you thought of it, and what you thought of potentially updating our wiki infobox, before doing such. Here it is: http://nep.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne let me know what you think. Alright, sounds good man. Hey Devin! How's everything been going? Do you know the next time you'll be free for chat? I need to discuss some things with you. Thanks man. Hey Devin, I was just wondering what you were planning on doing with the snips you uploaded? Ah, figured as much. I forgot whether I had shown you the new portals for s2, so I thought you might be potentially uploading them for that. Hey Devin! Just wanted to know what you would think of a potential user image policy along the lines of this. I think it'd be a good way for people to better keep track of the personal images they upload. Any thoughts on it? Great! And about the User masthead, well basically, you just have to make it the right dimensions, which you can find here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AUser_masthead.png Then, you copy the user masthead css, into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, which can be seen here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Hey man, you ready for tomorrow? I'm so pumped! I'm in chat if you want to chat while the ep is airing! Free for chat? I'm in chat if you want to discuss the ep while it's airing. Other Notable Roles No kidding you don't have this section that's why I added it. A whole morning's work unceremoniously rolled back as if it were spam or vandalism. And why? Because you LIKE having over 900 pages that are mostly devoid of interesting content? Yeeeeaaaahhhh...I don't think I will be discussing anything further with you. I'll leave you to treasure your gripping articles like Bob's wife and not waste my time. OGRastamon (talk) 21:53, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Biography sections for cast/crew So actually, User:OGRastamon reminded me of that suggestion you had for biography sections for cast/crew. I do in fact think that the cast/crew pages should have more information about that cast or crew member, (just not the way he did it). What would you think of doing so? :Yeah, I totally agree man. We just need to find the best way to do it, like we've said in the past. Hey Devin could you come to chat? 1,000 articles So with the recent cast pages you created, we officially hit 1,000 articles here..... Wooooo! The wiki couldn't have done it without you man! Help Your fellow Admin bro is being a butt and won't unlock or at least update the Season 2 template. Pls help. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Silly additions KidfromSpace3 needs a warning or more. Alex Jiskran 02:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Van Dahl-related Can you help create the pages for Elijah Van Dahl, Grace Van Dahl, Charles Van Dahl, and Sasha Van Dahl? --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:39, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Season Two template-related Thanks for adding the confirmed episodes to the Season Two template. Once the remaining episodes for this season are announced, they will be added to the template as well. --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:48, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Unlocking pages Hi is it okay if you can unlock the pages Jerome Valeska and Edward Nygma because I would like to edit them (especially Ed's page as it needs updating to his biography). NathanJohnson (talk) 13:07, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. NathanJohnson (talk) 22:31, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Nygma's Page No Problem! - The Unoman Just finished up the Edward Nygma page!, how'd i do?! - Unoman Hello! I noticed while looking through Nygma's page that there were a couple of mistakes in the last paragraph before the "personality" section. It says that he was certified insane, which is wrong, he was certified sane. It then says that the warden... evacuated himself? The correct word would be examined. Just thought I would point that out.Peridorito88 (talk) 22:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Alter Ego Heyy Devin, is it possible if you guys can now add a Alter Ego thing for characters?, since we are going to get masked criminals and all, i think it'll be good. -- The Unoman P.S You may change my Victor Fries.png picture back if you don't like the one i used. - The Unoman Like the Arrowverse wikia, with the alter ego/civillian and you can like switch them - Unoman Ok, Sounds good. The Unoman (talk) 05:46, April 21, 2016 (UTC)The Unoman So how'd it go? The Unoman (talk) 07:56, April 21, 2016 (UTC)The Unoman What did he say? - The Unoman (talk) 04:56, April 23, 2016 (UTC)The Unoman So i am guessing its a no from Neptune The Unoman (talk)The Unoman Ok! Awesome, thank you so much for helping me! The Unoman (talk)The Unoman Thank you Devin, your such a help!, sorry i got you to do all of this. This is a really big help, Thank you! The Unoman (talk)The Unoman So what ever happend in the end? The Unoman (talk)The Unoman Re: Chat Sorry I didn't get your message. What did you want to talk about? NathanJohnson (talk) 15:45, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Released into the community We have a visitor who thinks re-writing pages like Jim Gordon as a tale of rape is fun. Alex Jiskran 00:22, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Bridgit Pike-related Hi. As you know, some news info revealed that Bridgit Pike is going to resurface in the upcoming episodes of Gotham. As that page is locked due to the dispute involving the Firefly name, I was wondering if you will be able to add her upcoming information when those episodes air since only administrators can edit that page. We already know that she was mentioned in "Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze" where Ethel Peabody tells Hugo Strange that Bridgit Pike is not cooperating with the experiments. --Rtkat3 (talk) 02:17, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your help. --Rtkat3 (talk) 02:26, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Recently i've noticed Bridgit has a similar name to the Celtic flame goddess Brigid. With the recent episode, Bridgit referring to herself as a flame goddess, I wonder if this would be good for her trivia? Catsmiles (talk) 06:12, May 17, 2016 (UTC) New Pages Do you like the 3 pages i created where good?, do i need to improve? thanks The Unoman (talk)The Unoman : Co-stars related Hi, I was wondering if there is a way we can sort the guest stars from the co-stars that are listed in the end credits within the cast pages on this website. --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:43, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Unlocking more pages Hi again, if it is okay could you please unlock the pages Tom Dougherty, Gillian Loeb and Season 2. Thanks. NathanJohnson (talk) 17:59, June 8, 2016 (UTC) That was quick. Thank you very much. NathanJohnson (talk) 19:50, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Chat later Hey Devin, I wanted to chat with you and Nathan about that promotion we talked about awhile back. I'm in chat now if you're free. Well me and Nathan had a chat, sorry you couldn't make it, though it's just the stuff you and I discussed. I'll give you the honor of promoting him, since it was your suggestion originally! Hop in chat with me real quick? Welcome back from your vacation man! Back to the cleanup Hey Dev, long story short, I'm about to under take the task of making sure every episode page has a plot, and then making sure all of our character pages are caught up bio wise. Basically I'm about to finish the cleanup that I announced last month. You think you could make sure every crew member has a page, (there should only be a few, as I did the butt load last year, and the crew tends to stay the same), and they're all credited properly. The credits is the real big job, but you do superb work for cast and characters, so it should be a breeze for you. Also if you could go past the cast pages for the season 2 episodes and make sure all of them are made, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks man! Chat? Chat? Woooo. All season 1 episode plots are done! I still have to go back and expand on two plots that were already done, but whoever did them did a decent job, so they're not a priority! I can chat for a quick sec if you're free right now. Kudos So I'm finally back from the trip, and I see all of the amazing work you've done. You are officially my favorite person ever :P, great work dude! Designs Hey man, since our cleanup is basically done, I put the new digs up. Hope that was good with you. Guest stars and co-stars Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to help sort each episodes guest stars from it's co-stars as the end credits separates them this way. --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:45, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :How else will the viewers of this website know whose under which category? --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:51, September 20, 2016 (UTC) User Rights Is it okay if I can somehow get access to locked character pages as I would like to gradually update character biographies (as some may not get updated for a while as the season progresses). NathanJohnson (talk) 21:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to be a pest, but is it okay if you can unlock Barbara Kean and Season 3 for me? It's just when I first venture on this pages to do something is when I realise they were locked. NathanJohnson (talk) 22:45, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man. Don't worry about the season 3 page, I'll just concentrate on character articles for now. NathanJohnson (talk) 14:43, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Wow! Unbelievable! After all that hooplah last year when my edit was rolled-back because I didn't discuss with admins the creation of a new section on the cast pages listing other roles; after a long battle with you and TheSonofNeptune and TimeShade and I don't know who all; after you then create a section that is exactly the same with a different name; after I give up and go my own way...what happens? Neptune extends an olive branch and invites me back. Then what happens to the first edit upon my return, an edit which was merely the standard practice of providing links wherever available to the very section I mentioned earlier? You undo it and provide one of the nonsensical reasons you all seem so fond of. In last year's debate, one of you told me that only 3 or 4 of you create most of the content here. That's true on the AHS Wiki as well but it's because we're the only ones dedicated enough. Here it seems you just undo any edit outside of your circle. Again...WOW.--OGRastamon (talk) 02:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I got episode 5 from this site http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160928fox01/ Season 3 template Can you add the latest revealed episodes of Season 3 to the Season 3 template since only administrators can edit it? --Rtkat3 (talk) 01:12, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ivy Pepper Gallery Would you mind changing the protection level for Ivy Pepper's gallery page since we are past the Season 3 debut which it was locked for only administrators to edit? --Rtkat3 (talk) 02:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) We're in chat bro. Affiliation Hello! I'm one of the admins of Wikia Shadowhunters BR and we'd like to become an affiliate of Gotham Wiki, if possible. Waiting for your answer. Thanks a lot! John Doman I'm curious why you felt the need to remove the Patrick Doyle reference. Alex Jiskran 00:20, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :That makes sense and is good to know. Thanks, A Template:PreviousNext Heads up, you might wanna change this template, it's incredibly out of date and it's shown on the main page. —MakeShift (talk · ) 23:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Mad City: Blood Rush and more Hi, I'd like to give you a reminder that Mad City: Blood Rush is on tonight. Even though we are one week late, there wasn't a discussion page started for last week's episode. I was wondering if one can be started before tonight's episode airs. --Rtkat3 (talk) 21:17, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Ivy Pepper gallery Hi, I was wondering if you can change the status of Ivy Pepper's gallery to semi-protected since it's protection level hasn't been altered yet for future pictures. --Rtkat3 (talk) 00:40, November 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Luka Volk Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for the kind words. --Kir the Wizard (talk) 21:46, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Indian Hill Do you think the Indian Hill page should be split into two, one for the toxic waste dump and the second for the research facility? Example, Indian Hill (research facility) and Indian Hill (toxic waste dump). NathanJohnson (talk) 09:39, November 24, 2016 (UTC) How many edits do I need? How many edits do I need to edit certain pages?---Lavamelon (talk) 05:49, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Mad City: Ghost-related Hi. I was wondering if you would start a discussion page for Mad City: Ghosts. --Rtkat3 (talk) 00:35, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Jerome Valeska & Gotham: Dawn of Darkness Hi, is it okay if you can unlock the Jerome Valeska page so additional updates can be made? Also, shall I include Gotham: Dawn of Darkness in character's biographies? I may leave a note in italics about it relating to the story due to the contradictions which makes me wonder how "canon" it is meant to be. NathanJohnson (talk) 23:03, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Helping the Wiki Hello, I just posted this on SonofNeptune's talk page and then realized that he was inactive at the moment, so I am putting this on your talk page as well. I am wishing to help the wiki in whatever way I can. I saw that the wiki was looking for an admin, however I don't believe that I fit all the criteria for that. Is there a need for a Rollback or other position on the wiki? IHHeroes (talk) 11:44, April 4, 2017 (UTC) *Absolutely! What do you mean by character pages updated? Is there a good page that I can look at to see clearly how things are done and what the "rules" are? IHHeroes (talk) 11:54, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Chat? Ivy Now that Ivy is officially being regarded as a villain and an ally to Penguin, do we put her under the Antagonists category? Tysonjackson (talk) 03:57, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Me perso I hope that in season 4 we will see bane Yamamoto genryusei (talk) 09:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Template:PreviousNext Could you please update this template or remove the protection to allow others to edit? Thanks We have a problem. I created a page called The Iceberg Lounge after it was revealed in the finale but after that somebody else created a Iceberg Lounge page with the The and we can't have two Iceberg Lounge pages. A user is making speculation on who random characters are from the season finale. 23:06, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Could you unlock season 4 for sombody to edit because they announced that season 4 would premiere on September 28th and that should be in the page. To see harley quinn and the time she will meet selena and ivy Rise akainu (talk) 18:16, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Season 4 subtitle The Season 4 Comic Con poster has been unveiled and I believe the season my be subtitled 'Dawn of Night': https://www.tvinsider.com/295396/first-look-comic-cons-exclusive-gotham-dawn-of-night-poster/ Since the Season 4 page is locked, I thought I would message you to let you know. :-) --Sfinn85 (talk) 19:13, July 18, 2017 (UTC) The next episode for season 4 episode 4 is called Dawn of Night: The Demon's Head Homepage makeover needed I think we should get rid of Nathaniel Barnes in the characters section and replace him with either Lucius Fox, Ivy Pepper, or Ra's al Ghul and we should get newer season 3 or 4 pictures for the other characters. I also think we should replace the "season 3, we've got everything you need to know" with a season 4 version of it, I think we should replace the season 2 finale recap with a season 3 finale recap, and we should replace the Doppelgänger page with a Jonathan Crane page. New Reccuring Cast Mamber Michael Maize's Grady character has been confirmed to be a recurring character this season so you should unlock the season 4 page so that we can add him to the recurring characters. I am new to the wikia and noticed a couple of discrepancies on the List of Riddles page for Edward Nygma. Season 1, the one about the cabbage, man, and wolf was answered by Nygma. He said, "The man must cross with the wolf and cabbage first. Leaving the wolf behind, carrying the cabbage back across, then he can cross with the cabbage and goat." For Season 2, the riddle he says over Miss Kringle's grave, though it was unanswered, it should at least be memtioned that the correct answer is sleep. I tried to edit these myself, but an error would not let the page load. Thank you for your time. (Kitegirl35 (talk) 16:38, October 13, 2017 (UTC)) hey man despite the fact I didnt checked on Your edits that much You seem very reasonable and responsible guy... I see You are editing now See..im not editing here(I just did it few times) but if You are at it there are some/a lot of misspellings and such... could You correct them and keeep a very close eye on it in the future? thanks New Recurring Cast Members Hey, I think we should add Alvarez, Harper and Mr. Penn to the recurring cast members of season 4. Thank you for your time (The O'mighty Dodo King) Thank you. Ghosts Hey, could you please unlock the Ghosts page so we can add it to the Jerome Arc category? (The O'mighty Dodo King) Professor Pyg Uh... You might want to undo your deletion. I moved Professor Pyg to Lazlo Valentin. Then, you somehow did the exact same thing after I did it. Now, the page is non-existent altogether. DarkKnight' ' 04:44, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Categories Say, Devin, is the category tree already fixed, or is there some leeway for me to work on it? I would rather not waste any of our time if it's the first, rather than the latter. Thanks! AVoraciousReader (talk) 18:38, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! AVoraciousReader (talk) 04:19, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Categories again Hi, Devin. I have a question for you, if you got the time. Season 3 and Season 4 are fully protected and in my opinion, they should be recategorized under Category:Season 3 and Category:Season 4. If it's OK with you, you could unprotect them to let me do the job, or recategorize them yourself; if the latter, could you please add a space in the "Optionally, you may alphabetize this page on the "Season 1" category page under the name:" box, so that they appear as the first item in the category? Thanks! AVoraciousReader (talk) 09:02, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Users in Category:Characters Devin, I've noticed that a few (four actually) editors have added the Character infobox to their userpage, therefore adding their name to the Characters category. They have few edits each, only some of which on main pages, and with the exception of one, who was active in November, they haven't edited since last spring. Do you think we can/it's allowable to delete or comment out the infobox so that they don't appear in the category? Thanks! AVoraciousReader (talk) 08:47, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Redirects to "Reggie Payne" Devin, when you've got time, could you please delete the redirects to Reginald Payne marked for deletion? I realized only too late that SonofNeptune had already made the move to "Reggie Payne", and "Regginald Payne" is not the correct name. There are three of them. Thank you! AVoraciousReader (talk) 11:41, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! AVoraciousReader (talk) 16:54, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hi, I just wanted to report some content added by this gentleman here (most likely identical with this user). Reasons for deletion: obvious vandalism, no connection to Gotham at all. This stuff should definitely be deleted: *Revenge of Revenge of Tai Lung *Revenge of Revenge of Revenge of Tai Lung *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Clip Tai Lung is Free.jpg *Mmd tai lung by mrcookieblaster-db2ly45.jpg *41xvq203nCL.jpg Seems like he's doing this over and over. I've noticed you already deleted this page here: *Revenge of Tai Lung Thank you for your time. The Gotham Knight (talk) 23:55, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey, could you release or send me the editing file of your Logo? I want to make a Gotham Trailer and use this Texture and Font for the Trailer Titles :) It would be very nice! I tried to do it by my self but I failed 4 times.. :c I would be very thankfull! Cuz I love this Logo! <3 Kind Regards, Levi (Veyrun (talk) 21:55, January 27, 2018 (UTC))ould you release or send me the editing file of your Logo? I want to make a Gotham Trailer and use this Texture and Font for the Trailer Titles :) It would be very nice! I tried to do it by my self but I failed 4 times.. :c I would be very thankfull! Cuz I love this Logo! <3 Kind Regards, LeviHey, could you release or send me the editing file of your Logo? I want to make a Gotham Trailer and use this Texture and Font for the Trailer Titles :) It would be very nice! I tried to do it by my self but I failed 4 times.. :c I would be very thankfull! Cuz I love this Logo! <3 Kind Regards, Levi, could you release or send me the editing file of your Logo? I want to make a Gotham Trailer and use this Texture and Font for the Trailer Titles :) It would be very nice! I tried to do it by my self but I failed 4 times.. :c I would be very thankfull! Cuz I love this Logo! <3 Kind Regards, Levi, could you release or send me the editing file of your Logo? I want to make a Gotham Trailer and use this Texture and Font for the Trailer Titles :) It would be very nice! I tried to do it by my self but I failed 4 times.. :c I would be very thankfull! Cuz I love this Logo! <3 Kind Regards, LeviHey, could you release or send me the editing file of your Logo? I want to make a Gotham Trailer and use this Texture and Font for the Trailer Titles :) It would be very nice! I tried to do it by my self but I failed 4 times.. :c I would be very thankfull! Cuz I love this Logo! <3 Kind Regards, Levi Ivy's Gallery Would you mind unlocking the Ivy Pepper/Gallery page? I was gonna add some more images to it if that's okay. Tysonjackson (talk) 02:25, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Tonight's Episode Discussion Can you start tonight's episode discussion now that "A Dark Knight: Pieces of a Broken Mirror" has finished airing? --Rtkat3 (talk) 02:12, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Penguin Appearances I think Penguin should have 12 episode appearences on the season 4 due to his flashback in episode 12. Flashbacks count as appearences as showed on previous season pages so this is fair (The O'mighty Dodo King) Ivy Is the new image I added for Ivy Pepper okay? If not, I could revert it or find another scene if you have one in mind. I just thought it was a cool image because in the old one her hair and clothes were still wet from the cocoon but here she's fixed up and she's holding a flower. RedCoatOfficial (talk) 01:56, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Hi Devin, My name is Lex Kimbrough and I am messaging you on behalf of Ashlei Sharpe Chestnut. The headshots that are currently used on her cast photo page are really outdated. I attempted to go in and change it myself but I uploaded the wrong image. We would really appreciate it if you could delete the two photos that are currently on the page and instead use a still from the show. Thank you, Lex Possible spoiler content on the Xander Wilde page Hi Devin, I just wanted to bring up my concern that some of the content on the Xander Wilde page seems to have been placed there prematurely. Things like the Joker picture as well as the Joker trivia seem to violate the spoiler guidelines that this wiki has set out. I would like to recommend that those stuff be editted out for the timebeing until those episodes confirming those pieces of info has actually been released so that it would be a simple matter of undoing the edits made when the time comes. Thank you! Kingsman28 (talk) 18:30, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Mainpage Poll Hi Devinthe66! I'm Mike with FANDOM's Community Development Team. I recently updated your main page poll. The reason for this is that support for pollsnacks which hosted the previous poll has been discontinued and only the broken link to render the poll was showing on the main page. I have replaced it with a generic "best season" poll to get rid of the broken link, but I can update it to a more specific poll if you wish. Hopefully this slight change meets with your approval -- I figured it was better to have something rather than a broken link on the main page. - Cavalier One Talk 15:46, April 9, 2018 (UTC)